Harry Potter and The Immortal Enemy
by thumbelinaflop
Summary: Harry's back, in his seventh year! I would have done sixth, but thats coming out so soon... He must defeat Voldemort one last time but this time it will be harder than ever, because Voldemort has a new weapon. Immortality!
1. Chapter 1

Harry's Seventh Year

CHAPTER 1

Harry rested his head against the cool glass of the window in the Gryffindor common room. His scar hurt again. He couldn't understand it- last year, after the spectacular battle with Lord Voldemort, he had thought that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was finally vanquished, finally gone.

However, Harry wasn't completely clear about that night. Killing Voldemort seemed like the right thing to do- it was in the prophecy, after all, but he had felt so terrible about taking another life- even if it was a life from the most evil wizard of all time. Voldemort had killed many people- Harry wondered if _he_ felt even the slightest twinge of guilt. No, you couldn't destroy so many people if it made you feel the way that I do know, after just killing one- one who deserved to die, after all.

Sometimes he wasn't even sure if Voldemort was dead. When he had uttered that vile unforgivable curse, he had seen the blinding green light hit the cruel wizard- the light that brought back a horrible memory. Voldemort had fallen to the ground as if in slow motion, one hand reaching out as if to grab the power he once had- and he rasped one last thing as he fell, one thing that Harry had told no one."I will be back. You cannot stop me- I am IMMORTAL!" What Voldemort had said had scared Harry so much that he dared not tell anyone- not only would he disappoint the entire wizard community, he would have to tell possibly the worst news anyone could hear.

Besides, what You-Know-Who had said was ridiculous. Being immortal was impossible! Wasn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's 7th Yr

Chapter 2

Massaging his forehead vigorously, Harry stepped back from the window. It was almost time for his Transfiguration class, and the last time he had been late, Professor McGonagall threatened to turn him into a pincushion. Harry got dressed distractedly and ended up putting his pants on backwards- which he didn't notice, unfortunately. Rubbing his scar, he staggered sleepily to Ron's bed and shook him awake.

"No more spiders! No more spiders- oh. Its only you. What are you doing waking me up this early! Harry, go away!" Ron said exhaustedly.

"Ron, we're halfway through breakfast- get up!" Harry shouted, annoyed. Ron had never been a morning person- then again, as you can see by Harry's-er- less than cheery mood, neither was Harry. He pulled the covers back from the four poster bed and shouted back at Ron that he was going to leave without him. Ron rolled out of bed and followed him after going to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get dressed.

The two boys traipsed unenthusiastically over to the Girls dormitory, where they waited for Hermione. She appeared, bright and chipper, just like she was every morning.

"What's wrong with you two?" Hermione asked. Her brain might be unusually large, but she could never seem to fit it around the concept that some people might not like waking up early in the morning. She shrugged, and they continued to the great hall.

Hermione got there first, and what she saw astounded her. She couldn't believe it. How could this have happened- how could it have happened at Hogwarts?

Harry and Ron arrived soon after she did. They gasped in unison. They were dumbfounded. Things like this weren't supposed to happen at Hogwarts- things like this just plain weren't supposed to happen at all! At least, not anymore. Not since Harry had defeated Voldemort for the second time.

The House banners were in shreds. The hourglasses that showed how many points each house had were cracked, broken and hopelessly mangled- the magical sand had spilled all over the floor and had changed from it's usual white color to a jet black- much the same color as Harry's hair. All four tables lay sideways on the ground, and one was even broken in two. The table where the teachers sat had been blasted into smithereens. Worst of all, a skull with a gruesome snake protruding from its mouth hung eerily in the air.

Voldemort was back.

CHAPTER 3

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were confused. No, they were more then confused- they were somewhere past bewildered, and a tad before dumbfounded. Well, that's wrong too. Ron and Hermione were dumbfounded, and Harry was bewildered- but he also had a sickening feeling of guilt churning in the lower part of his stomach. He should have listened to Voldemort- he should have warned everyone! Now, all this- it was all his fault. He lowered his head in shame, and Hermione and Ron interpreted this as sadness.

"Its alright, Harry. I'm sure they just went somewhere safe!" Ron said- but there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"I'm not so sure about that- Hogwarts is supposed to be that 'somewhere safe'." Hermione said softly in reply. Harry was quiet. He still didn't want to admit his terrible mistake. Besides, what if people didn't believe him? Wait- look at all the wreckage- what other way to explain it?

authors note: I know I've been just typing lots of intro stuff, but that will change… eventually... Oh, and if anyone is interested in giving me formatting tips or SOMETHING tell me. Please.


End file.
